Shag, Marry or Kill?
by Cassandra's Destiny
Summary: Sora, Jun and Mimi: Shag, Marry or Kill?


_Standard disclaimers apply._

**SHAG, MARRY OR KILL?**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

--

_Sora, Jun and Mimi: Shag, Marry or Kill?_

--

_Shag: __Jun_

The last thing Yamato expected to see when he opened his eyes was the big-haired older woman he had so easily seduced the night before. He knew about her obsession with him and his band since they started – how she would sit front and center in all of their shows, how she would get into a fight with the other girls who wanted their autographs, and how she would harass her brother to amass as much information he could about their personal lives. With a hint of disgust attached to the memory, he recalled a time when she even tricked him into going on a date with her – which he did, all because he was charitable enough to want to help out a friend.

Such deluded charity, he thought, was the reason he found himself in between her sheets, lying next to her naked form.

He wanted to laugh at how stupid and pointless the morning was. In fact, the night before, too, was equally without sense. He did not proposition her because he thought she would be a particularly good shag, but because he believed it was him who always made sex worth it. So although he was not drawn to obsessive stalker types, and she was, according to her, no longer into him, things came to be as they did.

But as soon as Yamato spotted a framed poster of him hanging loosely on the cabinet door, he was already out of her bedroom before he can even say Motomiya.

* * *

_Marry: Sora_

Sweeping a glance around the restaurant, he noted how he and Sora blended in with the other couples. And how could they not, he thought, when they have always played by the rules of the boyfriend-girlfriend game.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

He turned his attention to Sora, who was slowly lifting her water goblet to her lips. Being the good girl she was, she rarely drank alcohol, not even on date nights. His mind drifted to a time when Taichi tried to trick her into drinking half a bottle of whiskey – "to loosen her up," he said. That night, Taichi went home with a swollen face, and it was the most hilarious thing he has ever witnessed.

"Yamato?"

Oh right, he was supposed to tell her something.

"We've known each other for a long time..." Since they were eleven years old, to be exact.

"And we have gone through so much together..." Like having near-death experiences and saving the world.

"Our friends say we're perfect for each other…" Which is why we are together.

"And I believe they are true…" Although most of them have a history of being unreliable.

"So, will you marry me?"

A gasp, a nervous croak, and a loud thug.

"Mademoiselle!" The waiters rushed to her side.

Because of the loud proposal prior, at least a dozen pairs of eyes were on the couple now, some with a look of amusement, and others with a look of distress.

Yamato was the only one who burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh, Ishida!" He felt her kick him under the table. "That poor guy's girlfriend just passed out!"

* * *

_Kill: Mimi_

Even after twelve years of knowing Mimi, it was a mystery to him how such immaturity be in such a mature body.

"She drives me crazy," he groaned, sinking deeper into the couch.

There was something therapeutic about complaining to a younger brother about nothing in particular, and today was one of those days he felt lucky for having Takeru.

"Did you just refer to Mimi's body as mature?"

Watching him wiggle his eyebrows the way he usually does when he teases him about Hikari, he sighed. Did he just say he was lucky for having Takeru? "I said no such thing."

He heard him let out a small laugh. "Yes, you did. You said you never understood how such immaturity be in such a mature body."

"Better get your ears checked," he countered. "I said I never understood how so much evil be in such a tiny body."

"Right, tiny body, mature body – her body nonetheless."

His tone made him wonder if sarcasm ran in the family. "Well, it seems to me you're only hearing me talk about her body. How about focusing on me talk about her being evil?"

"First, thank you for admitting you were talking about her body. Second, I was merely highlighting the hilarity of your statement. And third, Mimi could never be evil."

Yamato fought back another groan. There was nothing therapeutic about complaining to a younger brother who was neither quiet nor rallying on his side. "You must have been living under a rock for the last twelve years to not see right through her."

He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Maybe she just doesn't like you."

"But I never did anything to her!"

"Whoa, don't get upset. I have bullet points."

He watched him as he whipped out a notepad from his back pocket. Has he made it such a habit to complain to Takeru that he has already made notes on his issues?

"Let's see… First, you thought she was holding us back while in the Digimon world because she was too emotional."

"But I defended her to Taichi when he scolded her for being too emotional, so I should be absolved for that."

"Fine," he said, crossing out something on his list. Whether or not he had an actual list written down, however, remained a question to Yamato.

"Second, you were annoyed at her because she was childish and irresponsible."

A grunt. "But it was with her that I left you, which means I would not have thought she was all too irresponsible."

"Fine. You are absolved for that one too."

"Whatever."

He stood and clicked his tongue again, a habit he seemed to have acquired only to annoy him. "Well, what do we have here?"

Yamato swore under his breath. Now there was absolutely nothing therapeutic about complaining to a younger brother who was enjoying himself at his expense. "I think we should–"

"Third, you kissed her, and then left."

It took a moment for him to respond. "I… did no such thing."

"Sure you didn't."

"Okay, little brother," he began, standing up so he could stare him down. "First, I would never kiss a friend of Sora's behind her back. Second, I would never kiss Mimi. And third, I think you should get your sources checked because I did not kiss her."

Takeru did not mind he was a few inches shorter than Yamato. After all, with the many times he has complained to him about nothing in particular, he had more dirt on him than any younger brother could ever amass.

With a smirk, he answered him back. "First, you weren't with Sora at that time. Second, yes, you did kiss Mimi, and no, it was not on her hand or on her forehead. And third," he paused for dramatic effect, thinking they should have these talks more often. " I don't need to get my sources checked because I was there,"

He opened his mouth to protest, but Takeru did not give him a chance to interrupt.

"I saw it, Yamato. You kissed her, now she hates you," trailing off, he began to walk out the door. "And it's driving you crazy."

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? Are you familiar with the game, by the way? _


End file.
